


you want to be gentle about these things

by perennials



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/pseuds/perennials
Summary: You look fine with your hair down too, to be honest.





	you want to be gentle about these things

Tetsurou’s eyes are barely open when he shuffles into the bathroom behind Koutarou. Dressed in an old tee and shorts, his hair standing up much straighter than the rest of him, he looks like he's still asleep on his feet. He also looks like he’s just walked out of an advertisement for bedroom… slippers or something, with his doe eyes and lopsided, bed-creased smile. To put it simply, he looks really fucking cute. But Koutarou doesn't tell him that.

Koutarou doesn't say anything, actually. He just nods in Tetsurou’s direction and continues doing his stuff. It's the only consistent part of his otherwise hectic morning ritual, these few quiet minutes where he works gel through his hair until it looks like it’s been electrocuted into place. He does this methodically, with an ease afforded not by time, which he doesn’t have much of, but experience.

Tetsurou leans his weight against Koutarou’s, bumping their shoulders together.

“You look fine with your hair down too, to be honest,” he mumbles. Voice still rough with sleep, the Tetsurou right now is nothing like the sparking natural disaster he is outside, beautiful and reckless and sharp like the blade of a knife. This Tetsurou is still dreaming about stories and architecture and other fancy literary stuff that Koutarou doesn’t get. He has a serially vivid imagination.

“I can’t settle for ‘fine’,” Koutarou laughs, feels the cool temperature of Tetsurou’s skin against his. Tetsurou can’t sleep with blankets. It’s chronic. “Gotta blow the crowd away, y’know. It's a battlefield out there.” At this, Tetsurou raises an eyebrow at their twin reflections in the mirror. 

It's barely six in the morning. Tetsurou doesn't have to be up for another two hours. Technically Koutarou’s still got at least an hour left on his clock, too, so he sort of  _ does _ have time, but he couldn't sleep, and then he got bored of trying to project mental images of different owl breeds onto the bedroom ceiling, so he got out of bed. Slipped out of the covers as discreetly as he could, feeling the winter chill hit him like a brick, and then tiptoed into the bathroom.

Today, Operation Don’t Wake Kuroo Tetsurou, Who Always Wakes Up, Up While Koutarou's In The Bathroom has failed yet again. It's barely six in the morning, but Tetsurou sleeps like a lightweight freight truck, so Koutarou supposes he sleeps more like a scooter, maybe? He sleeps like predators watch their prey, just without the prey, and it used to be kind of sad, but now Koutarou’s used to it. He doesn't feel too bad.

“Game day?” Tetsurou prompts, observant as ever.

Koutarou nods somberly. “Game day.”

“Do you want me to pick you up afterwards.”

“It’s fine. I’ll meet you back for dinner?”

“Mm.”

Later, Koutarou’s going to step into the gymnasium like it’s a house and he’s the fire, or so Tetsurou likes to put it. He likes the sound of the words, not only because they’re powerful, but because of the way Tetsurou says it. His team is strong, worth more than a few throwaway lines on the fifth page of a sports magazine; he knows they’re going to be fine. Koutarou has overwhelming faith in the universe. He thinks about the ceiling lights, the roar of the crowd. It’s going to be good.

“Today’s going to be good,” he tells Tetsurou. Tetsurou nods, noses at the stubble on Koutarou’s chin, and places a badly-aimed kiss at the corner of his mouth. Then he drifts back into the room, because he went to bed at something like half past three last night and the mouth of his shirt is slipping criminally low on his shoulders. The bathroom advertisement for slippers leaves with him, plus half the light in the bathroom.

“Good night, Tetsu.” Koutarou puts on his battle armor and charges out of the bedroom quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nikiforcvs) or [tumblr](http://corpsentry.tumblr.com/)
> 
> originally written nov 2018, edited today because i am still procrastinating on studying for my history midterm which is tomorrow. did you know taiwan implemented the 19 point programme for economic and financial reform in 1959. i have a lot of unfinished shit in my google doc graveyard. it's a party
> 
> thanks for reading. have a good one


End file.
